The mechanism of accumulation of the enzyme UDP-glucose pyrophosphorylase in the differentiating cellular slime mold, Dictyostellium discoideum is being investigated. Studies are directed towards (1) determining the in vivo rates of synthesis and degradation of the enzyme, and (2) characterizing metabolic factors which influence the cellular level of the enzyme during differentiation.